Learning software applications, such as a word processor or a web browser has become part and parcel of our everyday lives. Indeed, just to obtain entry level employment for a company, one must be at least proficient with several software applications. Furthermore, finding specific or relevant content within an application or across multiple applications can be a daunting task for an employee of a multi-national or large corporation due to the sheer amount content created by the employees of the corporation.